Under The Big Top
by PetitMoi
Summary: Okey. This is my first story that I'm posting here at . So please be nice to me ;  Any comments, bad or good, are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

August looked out through the window from inside the coupé. The rain was pouring down and he was utterly bored. He didn't have any chores to take care of and he didn't know where Marlena had gone. Their coupé had been empty when he had come back after working, just before the rain and thunder came.

He sat down on a nearby chair which stood next to a table. He finds some old newspaper ans flips through the pages, but soon he gets tired of it and throws it back on the table.  
He stands up and walks over to the window again, hoping to catch a glimpse of Marlena.  
But there's no one in sight.

Now, August starts to get both pissed and worried, mostly pissed. Marlena knows that he hates when she doesn't tell him where she's going. She knows it damn well.  
He can feel how the anger is starting to warm up his face. When Marlena comes back she will be punished.

August wakes up by the sound of the coupédoor slides up and closes with a bang. He sits up and realises that he had dozed off on the bed.  
He meets Marlenas eyes.

- Where the hell have you been? I was really worried.

Marlena sighs and sits down on a chair.

- I'm sorry, darling. I got stuck in the cattlewagon with the horses. I almost thought you were gonna come and look for me.

Her words makes August feel stupid. Yeah, he know he could have looked for her. But he didn't.

- Okey. Good to know.

He knows he sounds like a child, but he can't help it. He falls back down onto the mattress, closing his eyes, feeling how she's watching him. Soon he feels her body lay down next to him.  
And a soft voice right next to his ear:

- I have missed you, Mr Rosenbluth. The reason why I hoped you would come and look for me was that I wanted to have some fun. You know, we have never done it in the cattlewagon.

August raises his head and looks at her. A wide grin spreads on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

August moves closer to her. Marlena breathes heavy. Just by moving closer to her makes her head spin.

- Oh darling. That's a wonderful idea.

- Well, I thought you might like it.

August pulls her to him and kisses her passionatly.

- How about we start right here..And then move to the cattlewagon later?

- Sounds like a really good idea to me.

Marlena feels herself blush by his question.  
August grins and pushes her down onto the mattress. Once again they kiss and each kiss is more hungry and passionate then the last.

- Oh Marlena. You certainly bring out the wild animal in me. I wanna ravish you all night.

- Mr Rosenbluth, you naughty man.

Jokingly she pushes him away, then pulls him back to her and kisses him.

- Mrs Rosenbluth, you wicked woman. I better punish you for coming home so late.

Without waiting for her response, he flips her onto her stomach and lifts up her legs. He gently presses his crotch against her ass, letting her feel how aroused he's got.

- Ah, you dirty dirty whore. You want me to punish you? Say the words and I do it.

Marlena softly whimpers as she feels his erection press up against her ass and pussy.

- Yes yes yes, please please Mr Rosenbluth. Punish me 'cause I've been a bad girl.

August smirks and slaps her small tender buttcheeks.

- God, how I love your ass, darling. It keeps driving me wild every day.

Marlena lets out tiny whimpers as August slaps her buttcheeks once again, harder this time.

- Please August, just fuck me. Don't tease me too much or I might burst.

- No no, I'm not done, little darling. You just wait.


	3. Chapter 3

August loves to tease her.

- You'll be really ready and wet for me before I give you cock, darling.

Marlena whimpers softly just by hearing those words. He had always been able to arouse her without even touching her.  
He leans down and kisses her shoulders and neck while he continues to press hard against he ass and pussy.

Slowly he starts to unbutton his trousers, unzipping them and pulling them down just a bit until his erection is completely revealed.

Once again he pushes his dick against her ass, letting her feel how hot he is for her.  
And this time she can really feel his hard cock throbb against her.

- Oh August, please fuck me. Or do you want me to beg?

He smirks but doesn't response. Instead he removes his white shirt and helps Marlena to remove her dress and underwear.

Just to tease her more, he sticks one finger inside her wet flesh, letting it slide in and out slowly. Making Marlena really feel it good. She was completely taken by surprise by it and starts to whimper louder.

- Oh darling, you are really ready for me now, aren't you?

August himself feels like he's gonna explode with arousel any second now.  
Slowly he pulls his finger out of her wetness and instead he places his swollen head right in front of her opening.

Marlena shudders of arousel, hoping he soon will stop tease her like that.

- Beg for it.

That's all she hears. Her head started spinning a long time ago by his touch. This is it. He's gonna plunge deep inside her again, drive her crazy like so many times before.

- Oh please please please, August. Drive that big cock in me. You have teased me long enough. Let me feel you on the inside.

She closes her eyes and waits for him to enter her. She doesn't have to wait long before she feels his manhood thrust deep inside her, hitting bottom almost immediately.

- OH FUCK...August...You promise me to not do that anymore. You're too big, you know that.

August doesn't care. His eyes is focused on her ass as he places his hand on each side of her hips, slowly starting to thrust in and out.  
He starts up slowly, letting her addjust to his size. When he pulls himself out of her, he slams back in with force.

- AUGUST...fuck...please, be gentle with me.

Once again he doesn't listen to her words. He don't wanna be careful. He wanna fuck her like the dirty little whore she is.

- You better shut up, darling. Or maybe I'll fuck you in the ass next time. And I know how much you hate that, am I not right?

Marlena know he's serious. She stays silent aside from the soft whimpers she makes.

- Oh darling. I had almost forgot how tight you are. It's like fucking a virgin everytime. But you like it, don't you? You like my big throbbing cock inside of you? I know you like it. My little whore.

He speed up the pace. Quickly pulls his cock out of her just to qucikly dove it back in hard and fast.  
His groin slams against her ass and when she doesn't know he slaps her already sore buttcheeks.

- Oh fuck..yeah...oh Marlena...you tight little slut. God, it feels so good.

- Oh oh..August please...it hurts..please...

- SHUT UP. I'm having the cointrol right now. So shut up.

Just to prove who's in charge he grabs her by the hair with one hands, making her head tilt backwards, with his other hand he grabs one of her breasts, roughly massaging it, pinching the nipple.

- Oh August...I'm coming...I'm coming...

- Yeah yeah...come now..come for me, darling.

Sweat starts to run down his face and back, his hips almost aching by the rough pounding.

- Oh, ready for my cum, darling? Tell me you want my cum inside you.

Marlena has closed her eyes, trying to only focus at the sensation and feeling of his pulsating cock raping her sore pussy.

- Come baby, come with me...Let that cock come inside me.

With one final thrust August explodes inside her, he puts his arms around her waist to cuddle her up against him while his cock still spews out his sweetness.  
His whole body is shaking and soon after Marlena joins him in her own orgasm.

She screams loudly, panting and gasping for air.

- Oh fuck yes...Oh August. Oh God...

She's not able to find the right words just yet. She too overwhelmed by it all.  
August tries to breath normal again, his heart beats fast like a drum.

They both fall down on the mattress, still slightly gasping for air, sweaty and satisfied.


	4. Chapter 4

August and Marlena lays strung on the bed. August is sleeping while Marlena looks up at the ceiling, with thousands of thoughts rushing through her head. If August only knows the truth about what she had been doing before she came here earlier.  
Yes, it was true she was in the cattlewagon, not alone with the animals, but with Jacob.

She knew too well that hell would break loose if August ever found out. She played a dangerous game.

Suddenly, August wakes up and drowsy he looks around the room.

- Erhm...Marlena...

She's quick to respond him. She doesn't want him to raise his voice.

- Yes, darling. I'm right here. Feeling more perky?

She leans in and kisses his cleanshaven cheek. He smiles as the gentle kiss touches his skin.

- Oh Marlena, thank you for earlier. It was amazing. I love you, darling.

He has know turned his face towards her, looking her deep into her eyes.

- And I love you, August. Thank YOU for earlier.

Marlena cuddles up next to him, pulls her body closer to his. She catches a small glimpse at the clock.

- Oh, it's time for some food, August. I'm completely starving.

- Ah yes, certainly my darling. Hungry for more August or actual food?

He chuckles as she throws one of the pillows at him.

- You are just to naughty sometimes, darling.

They both stumble out of bed, both feeling weak but oh so satisfied.  
Marlena finds one of his old shirt, which she puts on together with a pair or her own cotton-trousers.

- Oh darling. Have you ever told you how sexy you look in my shirt?

- Well, I don't know. Mind saying it again?

She slowly walks closer to August, which is still sitting at the end of the bed.  
She sits down on his lap.

- Oh baby, you are fucking sexy in my shirt. Never take it off, please? Except for when I wanna fuck you next time.

- Will do, Mr Rosenbluth.

They kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

After they'd shared a good meal, the ended up in the bed once more. Marlena cuddled up close to August, and he wrapped both arms around her. They laid quiet, only hearing the sound of soft raindrops against the windows.

Marlena laid her head on his chest, listening so his calm heartbeats.

She closed her eyes and thought back when they had met the very first time. She had fallen for him as soon as she had laid her eyes on him. He had been the most handsome man around.

- Oh August. I'm so happy with you.

August smirked by hearing her words.

- My darling, I'm glad you are. I'm happy with you aswell.

He looked at her, intense. Looking for any sign of lie in her eyes. He knew about her and Jacob since he had eyes working for him all over the circus.

He wasn't a blind fool, which Marlena seemed to think.

Though, he didn't know how to make them stop seeing eachother.

Suddenly, Marlena's soft voice interrupts his thought.

- Darling. I'm ready for you again.

Marlena crawls up and straddles him, looking down on him, smiling.

- Oh, are you now? Maybe we shall do it in the cattlewagon as you wanted.

They both climbs out of bed. August puts his trousers back on and Marlena gets only dressed in one of his shirts.

They look out through the window, hoping that none of the artists or workers will see them.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as they noticed the coast were clear, they quickly jumped down onto the grass, still turning their head to make sure no one saw them.

August grabbed Marlena by her wrist and with rapid steps he led her to the cattlewagon. He let her climb up first and when he was next to climb he looked over his shoulder one last time before he dragged the door closed.

Marlena had already settled down on a big stack of hay and August soon joined her.  
The clothes came off quickly but was placed underneath them, avoiding the itching hay.

- Oh God, August. Just take me now. I can't wait.

Marlena gently rubbed her pelvis against his, letting out low whimpers.

- Patience, darling. I wanna play some first.

With a wide grin August placed himself between her legs and softly he started to kiss her chin, traveling down to her belly. And all the way Marlena's breathing grew heavier.

- Oh August, taste me. Please please taste me.

He doesn't answer when he places his face right in front of her most intimate parts.  
He inhales the sweet smell of musk, feeling how it almost gets him dizzy with arousal.

- Oh my little strumpet. I'm gonna make you come over and over again.

Soon after he slowly licks up and down her wet opening, paying particular attention to her clit. It makes Marlena start to whimper louder this time. She grabs him by his hair with both hands, and her grip tightens everytime his tongue rapes her pussy.

- You taste so good, darling. I could taste you all day long.

No necessary words are spoken, the only sound that can be heard is Marlena's whimpers and August's heavy breathing as he continues to lick her into a frenzy.

Suddenly, Marlena can't take it anymore.

- Stop. Fuck me now. I'm ready and wet for you. 


	7. Chapter 7

- Oh, you're forgetting I'm in charge here, darling.

August grabs her chin with one hand and looks deep into her eyes.

His stare penetrates her and she knows it's not the real August anymore.

- I...Yes...of course, Auggie. Sorry, I forgot.

- That's better, Marlena.

His grip loosens and his stare becomes more loving again.

- That's more like it, darling.

August still lays between her legs, with his groin just a few inches away from hers. He kisses her hungrily, gently biting her lower lip.

One hand softly caresses her face while his other hand dips between her legs, searching for that wet entrance.

When two of his fingers has find the way he pushes them deep inside, making Marlena sigh with great pleasure.

- Oh Auggie, that feel so fucking good. Keep going...yeah...don't stop.

Even though she can't see it, a wide grin spreads on his lips as he begins to fuck her faster with two fingers. Her juices runs down his hand.

Just by hearing her moan and whimper underneath his touch is almost enough satisfaction for him. Knowing that he too can satisfy and give her what she wants, just not only Jacob.

- Oh fuck...fuck...yes...oh August.

- Yeah, feels good, darling? Want more do you?

Marlena doesn't answer.

Soon, August feels he has teased her enough. She's more then wet and ready for him.

As he pulls his fingers out of her he sticks them in his mouth, slowly sucking the juices of.

- Mmm, you taste so good, Marlena. And I think you're ready for me now. Don't you think so?

- Oh god yes, I'm so ready for you, darling. Please give it to me now.


	8. Chapter 8

Just when Marlena thinks the teasing is over, August crawls away from her, just a few inches.

- Just look at me, darling.

Marlena isn't sure what's gonna happen next. Not until August grabs his member in one hand and slowly he starts to caress it.

Marlena lays quiet, unable to take her eyes away from the scene. August strokes his dick with a steady rhythm and soon he goes faster.

He's breathing grows heavier again and all the time he keeps his eyes locked on Marlena.

He wants her to look at him, look at what she made him do to himself.

- You like what you're seeing, darling?

Marlena can only nod her head.

August sighs heavy and whimpers as his hand fucks his dick faster and faster. His other hand grabs his balls, caressing them gently.

- Oh Marlena, come over here. I want you to taste me.

Without respone, Marlena crawls her way to him and goes down on all fours.

August grabs her by the hair and pulls her face closer to his rection.

- Suck me, darling. Now.

Marlena does what she's told, with her hair in August's tight grip.

She tease him back by giving his swollen head light licks and kisses. With both hands she grabs his dick, right at the it's root, keeping his dick steady for her.

- No, I said SUCK IT.

His grip in her hair tightens which makes Marlena whimper of pain.

She knows it's not wise to tease him like that, so she takes his dick in her mouth, as much length as she can. Starting to slowly suck it, leaving saliva all over his shaft.

- Oh yes, good girl. That's more like it. Keep going. I'll tell you when to stop.

She loves how he tastes, she can't get enough. Her tongue dances on his swollen head, making him groan with pleasure.

August closes his eyes, only focusing on that wild tongue that fucks his dick.

Marlena does her best to suck his whole length with a steady but fast rhythm.

She can hear his breathing going faster which means he's soon about to come.

His body slowly starts to shudder and suddenly he pushes her away from him, grabbing his dick.

Marlena watches as August tries to hold back the orgasm. He doesn't come which makes him smirk widely at her.

- Oh, you're good, darling. Really good at sucking cock. But I don't wanna come just yet. 'Cause I'm gonna give you want you really want.


	9. Chapter 9

For a second Marlena holds her breath. This is what she's been waiting for. No more teasing.

August notices her expression.

- Oh my little darling. Getting really excited do you? Well, I bet you're little loverboy Jacob can't get you this wet and aroused. Can he now?

His words hits Marlena like a punch in the face. She feels her face grow red and as the same time a feeling of fear rises inside her stomach. She wasn't prepared for that. She didn't think he knew about her and Jacob.

- Now, you're expression tells me that I caught you, little darling. I found out you're dirty little secret. Don't take me for a fool, my precious. You should know better then that.

August smirks and his eyes turns into black. Marlena tries to crawl away from him but he grabs her and pushes her down on her back again.

- My dirty little whore for a wife. You are one naughty girl, aren't you? I'll teach you a really good lesson for being unfaithful to me.

Marlena tries to keep calm, though her fast breathing reveals her fear for him. August knows she's really scared now, but it only makes him even more aroused and excited. His grip on her arms tightens which makes Marlena whimper loudly.

- Please August, please don't be angry. It was all a mistake, I promise. I...I was drunk. You have to believe me.

- SHUT UP. I don't care. You fucked Jacob. Don't tell me you fucked him in OUR bed?

- NO NO...I would NEVER do that. Please August, let me go. You're hurting me.

August laughs.

- I'M hurting YOU? Oh, you're good. You're really really good, darling. You think I'm hurting you? You've got another thing coming.

He releases her and stands up with his erection right in front of her face.

- You've been a bad girl. You better do as I say, or else...

Marlena knew it would be a very bad idea to contradict him. She understands what he wants and she quickly obeys. She grabs his hard cock in one hand and slowly she starts to jerk him off, while her tongue licks the very tip of his swollen head.

August tilts his back with pleasure. He sighs heavy.

- Yes...oh...yes. That's right. You're a dirty little whore that needs to me punished.

Marlena plays along and nods as she continues to lick his member. Her hand works fast, all the way from the root to the tip. August grabs her hair with both hands, making her keep her head still. With slow movements he starts to fuck her mouth, his hips rocks back and forth.

- Oh yeah...you got sucha wonderful mouth, do you know that darling?

Suddenly his movements become faster, almost violent. Marlena isn't able to take his whole length in her mouth which makes her gasp for air almost choke.

He pulls himself out and gets down on his knees.

- Liked that, darling, huh? I'm not done with you yet.

Marlena almost fears what's gonna come next. But instead of forcing her to blowjob, August stands up on his knees.

- Come on, get down on all four. Do as I say, darling.

Marlena does what she's told. Slowly she gets into position, revealing her most intimate parts for him. She waits.

August looks down at the perfectly shaped ass in front of him. His both hands caresses her buttcheeks, once in a while he slaps them, hard.

He plays with his cock along her buttcheeks and right by her entrance. Gently he pushes his swollen head inside of her, waiting for her to whimper for him.

- Oh please August. Just do it.

- No no, patience darling. I'm the one to punish YOU.

She waits with tension, hoping he won't be to rough with her.

For a moment she thinks he won't punish her too much, but suddenly the feeling of thick long flesh enters her hole with speed and without mercy.

She cries out a mix of pain and pleasure. She tries to relax.

August grins and grabs her by the hair once more, making her head tilt back.

- You enjoyed that, slut?

- No..you're hurting me. Please.

He won't answer. She must know who's in charge. Reckless he begins to fuck her, with every thrust he plunges inside her with force. Marlena can't help but yell, almost scream out loud. She's in pain but the pleasure is taking over more and more.

August keeps pulling her hair roughly.

- This might teach you not to fuck with every man you meet. Tell me you're a dirty little whore. SAY IT.

Marlena is caught in a vulnerable situation so she doesn't have any other choice but to please him.

- Yes yes...I'm a dirty little whore.

- Yeah good. Now tell me I'm the best fuck you've ever had. Say it loud. I wanna hear you yell it out.

- Oh...you're the best fuck I've ever had, August. You are.

His thrusting keeps getting more rough, knowing he makes her really sore. Her tight pussy tightens around his cock.

- Oh yes, darling. I'm really close now. Oh god...fuck this is good.

Marlena gets ready to recieve his cum, actually wanting him to fill her up.

His crotch slams hard against her ass and with his free hand he continues to slap her buttcheeks red.

- Yeah yeah...I'm gonna come darling. Gonna come deep inside you.

- Yes yes..fill me up. Fill my pussy with your cum, darling.

August thrusts one last time before his cum explodes inside her hole. He releases her hair from his grip but stays inside her until his breathing becomes calm again.

He collapse on top of her while sweat runs down his face.

- Fuck, that was good. I hope you're really sore tomorrow, darling. As a remembrance.

He chuckles and pulls himself out of her. He lays down, feeling satisfied and almost like he had won a prize.

Marlena crawls up to him.

- Thank you for that punishment, August.

- You're welcome, Marlena.

THE END.


End file.
